Forbidden Love
by LenxKaitoYaoi
Summary: When Kaito first came to Len's school he found himself havng a crush on him. Len had no idea Kaito would develop a crush for him as well. However, they will learn their relationship won't be as fawned over as others relationships are. Like the school diva Miku and her boyfriend Mikuo's relationship is. How will they handle the rejection of their friends and families?


**I hope the gay guys reading don't find my stories offending to you, I really like you and I don't want to hurt your feelings! So if something bothers you please tell me. Also if I've done something stereotypical of a gay but isn't true tell me because I'd love to learn more (I'm a freaky gay guy fangirl). Ok so I wanted to try a LenxKaito fanfic, as crappy as I'm sure it is. Len is gonna kinda follow my personality in this and Kaito… well… will be Kaito, the way I think he would be. Review please and let me know if I should keep going with it… My inspiration for the story is coming from… well I'm not sure. Maybe it's my friend, which more than likely it is. I'm a lonely girl who doesn't have many friends, only ones from classes that last a couple months and then they're gone :(**

* * *

The sun was bright as it shone through the curtains, making the yellow room seem to glow golden. Lying upon the bed just underneath the window, the sunlight shining on him like a spotlight on the star that he is, Len Kagamine is awoken to the day. With a yawn and a groan he sits up and looks to his clock to find it is one in the afternoon. He had stayed awake late writing a song and had not gone to sleep until almost six in the morning. Wanting to go back to bed but knowing he'll be awoken by Rin soon anyway, he decides against it and pushes himself to the bathroom connected to his bedroom. He brushes his teeth and hair, tying it up. After changing from his sleep clothes he decides he's presentable enough to see what his family is up to.

Once down the hall and stairs and in the kitchen for breakfast (lunch) he finds his sister is waiting for lunch. He greets her and his parents and asks what they have been doing all day. He ate his breakfast (lunch), thanked his mother for the food and headed to his room to study. It's a Saturday so he doesn't have school until Monday, but he has a test that he's nervous about. Knowing Rin has a photographic memory he decides against asking her to help and calls his class mate who he knows probably doesn't need to study but would help him anyway. "Hello?" Len hears over the phone.

"Kaito…" He asks. Len has had a crush on his classmate since Kaito transferred to his school. He feels really comfortable around Kaito and could ask him anything… except if he liked him. Len could not confess that he liked Kaito nor could he ask if Kaito like him, he was too afraid of the possible rejection. "What's up, Len?" Kaito asks curious.

"I need help, I have a test next week and it's my worst subject. You know math really well. Could I come over and study with you?" Len asks with his innocent voice, little to his knowledge, that makes Kaito's heart jump.

"Sure Len. I don't mind, come on over. My family is out right now so I'm bored anyway" Kaito happily agrees, glad they'll be alone.

"Okay! I'll be right over… err… Thank you so much, Kaito." Len says and hangs up, in a hurry to go see his friend. "I'm going out!" Len yells from the front door leaving.

Kaito closes his cell phone and unlocks his front door. He waits in the living room for Len to show up, eager to get some alone time with him. Kaito plans to take the opportunity to find out of Len likes him or not. Len is sixteen, making Kaito four years older than him. Even so he's still in the same grade, because of family problems Kaito didn't start school at a normal age. As a result he ended up being the eldest in all his classes, everyone treated him different. But not Len. Len merely saw another person in school striving for an education and future just as he. It's been a few months since the term started and he was transferred to Len's school, but he remembers his first day. The love at first sight the moment he set eyes on Len.

* * *

~flashback~

_"Alright students, I'd like you to be kind to our new student. Come on, introduce yourself" The teacher said as Kaito walked into the classroom, as he practically radiates confidence. Truthfully, however, he was extremely nervous. Until he laid eyes on the student he had been given a seat next to. Len Kagamine. Len flushed at Kaito as he noticed he was staring at him. Len smiled and welcomed Kaito to the school. Kaito was still nervous, yet he can't explain this strange calmness he suddenly has as he sits next to Len._

_"Len, would you be kind enough to come up and solve this problem" A math problem, Len had no idea of the answer. He lost all color and felt dizzy. "May I leave for a moment? Kagamine-kun seems to be feeling unwell. He's gotten pale, I think he should go to the nurse's office" Kaito speaks up concerned for his classmate._

_"Yes, I do think that would be best. Go on, Shion" The teacher agrees._

_"Where… where am I?" Len asks, lying in the bed in the school infirmary._

_"You passed out in class… I-I carried you here" Kaito explains with a blush on his face._

_"Oh..." Len says, beginning to blush as well. "I'm sorry, Shion-Kun. You're new here and it was rude to make you do that…" Len apologizes, embarrassed that he made the new kid carry him on his first day._

_"Oh it's alright, you were really light. And I don't mind, I wanted to get to know you…" Kaito replies, blushing again. He can't help but find Len adorable. Who wouldn't?_

_"Oh… well at less I get out of math class, I hate it." Len replies lightly chuckling at Kaito's blush. The nurse had left them alone after giving Len some medicine and telling him to go home after school and rest._

_~end flashback~_

* * *

That was how they met, and ever since they both have had a crush on the other. Neither of them know of the other's feelings. Kaito was determined, however, to find out of Len's today. He was nervous, scared of rejection, but he needed to know. As he was lost in his thoughts he was snapped out of them by his doorbell. Even though he told Len he could come in, he ended up openening the door for him anyway. "Hi Kaito!" Len cheerfully greets. Kaito smiles and greets him back, leading him to the living room.

"Are you hungry?" Kaito asks for courtesy's sake.

"No thank you, I already ate." Len replies. Once seated the two start at their work.

After about two hours of numbers that started to jumble themselves together like a colony of ants on sugar, Len closes his book and is eager to take a break. Understanding Len's view on the numbers at the moment is easy for Kaito since he too sees them in a messy pile, agrees and decides a break would be best. But what do they do now? After a bit of discussing they settle on a second lunch and a movie. The movie was a random one on tv that Len had found. Len's seeing numbers as ants has made him miss the "NC-17" rating on the movie he had put on. Kaito hadn't noticed as he was making their lunch in the kitchen at the time. Once done, Kaito sat their food on the table and the two ate and watched some of the movie. It wasn't until the leading lady had been tied up in an "unusual" way and in her underwear that Kaito started to question the movie. "Um Len… what is this movie anyway?" Len replied with an almost nervous sounding voice, "I'm not sure. It was just… there" he said. Kaito ignored it at the moment, since no one in his house was under 18, there were no parental controls on the tv. When the screen flashed over a table with various "things" on it that Kaito recognized, he then decided to check the rating. He jumped and shut the tv off when saw "NC", that was enough for him.

Len was a little confused and made it obvious. "I d-don't think this is a-age appropriate, Len" Kaito stuttered, a little embarrassed. Len wondered but let it fly anyway. "Now what then?" Len asks bored again. Kaito and Len think for a bit before deciding on trying to play a video game. They played for about an hour before the game froze, ending that. Len sighed, he was winning after all. The two give up on trying anything electronic and decided on cards. After many lost rounds of crazy 8s, Len, and Kaito, get bored. The two quit and end up just chatting, Kaito was waiting for this. Now just to get the conversation started, subtly. "So Len," he starts, "is there anyone you like?" Len was surprised and giggled at the question.

"I should be asking you that. You're the new kid! … or … student" Len says, not wanting to offend Kaito being he is older than Len.

Kaito chuckles, "I guess you're right. Then yes, I do like someone" he states. Len wasn't expecting that as an answer but it has peaked his curiosity. Len teased him of course, but when Kaito insisted that Len did not answer, he thought about whether to tell Kaito. "Um… I-I do like someone, yes" Len tells him. Kaito teases Len back and then asks who it is. "It's too embarrassing to say" Len says blushing. Kaito think for a way to get him to confess, and proposes that the two day their crushes' names at the same time. Len blushes but he nods as Kaito counts to three.

"Len"

"Eeh~"

The two blushed in unison. Len never expected Kaito to actually have a crush on him, but he is nonetheless glad to hear it. Needless to say the moment was an awkward one. Kaito was embarrassed and a little upset Len didn't follow through. Now he was scared the rejection was to come. "Y-You have a crush… on me?" Len asked, making sure he heard right. Kaito nodded and and pouted at Len.

"That was mean, Len. You agreed…" Kaito pouted again, he's really embarrassed now, especially since Len has busted out into a laughing fit. Once Len sees Kaito's hurt expression he calms himself and apologizes.

"I'm sorry, Kaito. It's just funny because I like you too." Len blushed. "I was worried about you rejecting me and I just… froze." Kaito blinked, taking in what Len had just told him. He sighed in relief and felt a little silly for worrying so much about it, Len did drop a lot of hints at him. He was just too worried to see them or pick them up, he always thought they were for someone else. The awkward silence returned once Len calmed down, the two processing what was said. After a while the silence was killing them both. "So uhh…" Len spoke first, Kaito following with a rather rushed statement. "Do you wanna go out with me?" Someone had to ask, right? Len blushed and nodded, Kaito following suit with a smile. "Maybe… this could be our first date?" Len spoke in almost a whisper. Kaito nodded and decided he was enjoying it. Len felt the same and the two started down their paths towards a relationship.

* * *

**Ahh Well I doubt I update too much unless I get a lot of readers. I'll try to update but I need a bit of inspiration. I'm finding it slowly. Tell me what you think so I can continue it! :)**


End file.
